scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Ghost
For other incarnations, see Yeti (disambiguation). : | actor= Vic Perrin }} The Snow Ghost was the disguise of Mr. Greenway. Physical appearance The Snow Ghost, while not exceptionally tall, was a large creature that looked exactly like it was supposed to look like in life. It had long white fur, claws, large footprints, yellow eyes, and large, thick eyebrows that curled around at the ends, resembling horns. ﻿Personality As the Snow Ghost, Mr. Greenway was willing to kill to protect his smuggling operation, this was demonstrated when he attempted to saw Velma Dinkley in half, and threw a bundle of dynamite at her, Scooby-Doo, and Shaggy Rogers, and then tried to hurl the former off a cliff. Powers and abilities The Snow Ghost was able to 'fly' because of transparent skis that were hard to spot at night. The ghost also seemed to be extremely powerful, which would be explained by the large stature of Mr. Greenway. The legend was that the ghost could transform others into ghosts, which was really just covering them in flour. History Early life According to Fu Lan Chi, while the ghost was still alive, it was a yeti living in Tibet. Fu Lan Chi was attacked by this monster, but he escaped, while the yeti fell to its death. Some time later, it returned as a ghost to get him, making him flee to another, similar mountainous region of the world (presumably in the United States). ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one unmasked.]] He wanted to scare people away from his smuggling operation so he dressed up as the Snow Ghost after hearing that Tibetan monk Fu Lan Chi thought that the Yeti's ghost was out to get him. Mr. Greenway took advantage of this wild story and became the ghost of that yeti, the Snow Ghost, who would then scare people away from the abandoned sawmill where Mr. Leech brought and smuggled stolen jewels. Their plan was foiled when Mystery Inc. came to Greenway's lodge, and investigated this mysterious ghost. The original plan was to pour water all over the Snow Ghost, freezing him solid to enable capture. Unfortunately, the water froze before it could reach him, then the ghost grabbed Scooby and tried to throw him off the cliff. Shaggy then threw a snowball at the Snow Ghost, knocking him over. Whereupon he started to roll downhill creating a giant snowball which engulfed the entire gang, too. The snow ball rolled until it hit a large rock, then, the Snow Ghost's mask fell off, revealing Greenway. : , season 1, episode 17. ''Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (DC Comics) Shaggy had collected some snow from the case and put it in a glass jar and boxed away in his garage, which he had found melted by the he came back from it. The snow reminded Scooby of the Snow Ghost.SDWAY (DC Comics): Tiki Taboo Trouble, issue 48. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 117. (no lines) * Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) ** #5(b). That's Snow Ghost! * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) ** #48(a). Tiki Taboo Trouble (photograph) Notes/trivia * The Snow Ghost "turning" others into ghosts may be the censored way of saying he kills people. * In the DTV , a monster resembling the Snow Ghost was among those seen in the monster bar. * In the live-action film , Shaggy and Scooby mention about the Snow Ghost, but a costume could not be seen in the Coolsonian Criminology Museum. References }} Category:Characters with flight Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) monsters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains Category:Snow monsters